digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Hackmon
Hackmon is a fictional character, roleplayed by Cancrunchgoats. His tamer is Hala Ahmadi. His deviantart profile can be found here: Hackmon App. General ??? Appearance Larger and bulkier than typical Hackmon. They appear to have traits similar to a Guilmon affecting their appearance. They are a questionable creature, with the general appearance of a drake, yet lightly furred ears similar to a mammal. It is uncertain how much of this individual is organic or mechanical in comparison to their prior forms. Hackmon is covered in thick white armor bolted on from head to tail; while theoretically not entirely fused to their skin(?), it is clasped tightly enough that it may as well be. What dark 'skin' is there is strange; tar-like in its consistency if you press into the hide, yet firm enough to not fall apart with just that. Under extreme stress however, Hackmon's skin will melt and pool along whatever it comes in contact with. Has a deep red cape that is thick and comfy, good for bad weather and strong winds. Eyes are a bright unnatural blue that glow- the glow can only be stamped out by the goggles attached to the cape or some kind of blindfold. Personality Distant and often contrite, Hackmon is a difficult individual to get along with. Even their own partner can sometimes feel as if they're more powder keg than Digimon. History -Prior to Protocol Server- They refuse to talk about this. It was not pleasant. -Thus far to Protocol Server- Met their partner a few days after a brief encounter with a Unimon left him wounded and miserable. Did not realize she was a human, nor of their shared fate until arriving at Arcana Village. Upon being given all the details as to why they were on the server, Hackmon immediately became distant and refused be around Hala more than necessary. -Library Funtimes with HUBmon -The Partners -The Chariot -The Strength Usual Equipment or Items * Goggles + 1 to Courage/Strength * Lucky Charm + 2 to Accuracy/Light * Digimental of Sincerity (Charm) Attack Techniques Evolution Evolves from: *Gigimon Evolves to: *?? *Antabomon (w/ Digimental of Sincerity) *Rocmon (w/Digimental of Love) *Simurghmon (w/Digimental of Kindness) *Dorulumon (w/Digimental of Friendship) *Hadhayoshmon (w/Digimental of Hope) Trivia * They do not assign themselves to a particular gender- although Hala sees them as masculine at this time. * Hackmon's armor can be removed to a degree. The horn/blade is attached to their mask rather than their actual face. As for what their face looks like however... * Loves peppers. Can't actually taste many things unless they have strong flavors to them. To get around this Hala and they have discovered that Nature Change forms help. * Doesn't get cold very easily internally, but still feels the effects and will often creak or be uncomfortable to touch in cold weather. * Deathly uncomfortable around mechanical parts and digimon. * Their skin is made of a tar-like consistency and ''will ''melt under extreme stress or a lot of damage done. Category:Partners Category:Digimon Category:Rookie Category:Data Category:Metal Empire